Not Your Average School
by TeeNa3
Summary: Hogwarts isn’t your average school of magic, so come to see what happens when the Firewhisky flows, Quidditch jocks get every girl they want and wild nights of partying replace the studying.


**Warning:** This story contains mature issues such as drinking, smoking and sex. If you do not wish to read such things, please switch to something else. If that's what you came for then good luck ;)

All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

Harry looked at the people sitting around the table in the Gryffindor common room. The entire Gryffindor boys' dormitory, Weasley twins, Malfoy and Zabini, Hermione, Ginny and Luna… Abbott and Macmillan had probably come for something else, but now they were also involved in a very interesting poker game. Strip poker was very popular among the students those days after someone brought a book and twins tricked Luna into playing a game. They were nasty cheaters and most of the time they were undressing girls and often were thanked by the other boys for doing that. Malfoy and Zabini were also winning a lot, so Ginny and Hermione had to wear a couple of extra items not to be undressed too early.

A dozen of Firewhisky bottles was sitting on the table, glasses were being refilled automatically, or to be exact, magically, and Harry mentally thanked his dad, his friends and the twins for the Marauders' Map. The priceless liquor was forcing the trouble-making Dumbledore's Army and their friends from the Inquisitorial Squad to do things that teachers would never appreciate.

Harry was often a part of heated threesomes and foursomes which included girls, sometimes there were guys, but he knew that there was far more guys than girls in their company which meant that the same girl could have been with a lot of guys on the same night. His favorite partners were Ginny and Angelina Johnson. Ginny because he really liked her and suspected that he had stronger feelings for her, and Angelina because she happened to be the eldest girl in the group and her nights with twins and other seven year Quidditch jocks definitely expanded her experience.

He often saw Draco and Hermione picking a random guy for their favorite Pureblood-Mudblood games who often happened to be Ron or Blaise… or both. The loony Ravenclaw liked to spend her time with Neville and Ron while the twins were now mostly having fun watching the action, filming it "for the children" or advising new stuff to their younger schoolmates. Harry didn't know if they liked to "spend their time" together, but he definitely knew that they liked filming the girls "spending their time" together.

Seamus mostly enjoyed Lavender's company and they rarely joined someone else. Humble Hufflepuffs were mostly shining deep crimson while watching the "public relationship" some of the groups loved to show. Yes, it was one of their favorite ways to spend the time – to have sex with each other right in the middle of the common room. Though Hannah, Ernie and Justin were sometimes heard by their housemates doing something noisy in the dormitory.

Now when the poker game became popular among the DA members, they loved to play it together and ask a person to show a little striptease while taking the clothing item off. Harry took a gulp from his glass before throwing the cards on the table and pointing straight at Hermione with a swinging hand.

"'Mione", he started, his tongue twisting as he spoke. "I want the bra off." He hiccoughed and smiled as Hermione reached behind her back and the bra was unclasped falling down to her knees. Draco immediately leaned to tug at the ring in her left nipple with his teeth making her moan and grab his face for a nice drunken kiss while his hand squeezed her thigh. They parted panting heavily and were ready to return to the game, but the twins suddenly banged their hands on the table – a sign that the game will be finished with the striptease of a less undressed girl and then everyone will move onto the more interesting activities. Everyone looked at Hermione. She still had her stockings, skirt and panties on while every other girl was already undressed to her knickers and Ginny was barely covered with Harry's uniform scarf since she had nothing on her.

Everyone at the table smiled and started to cheer "We want show!" while Hermione climbed on the table and stood between the bottles, glasses and cards in her short skirt making Ron and Draco whistle and all other boys clap. She tugged at her skirt first, but then it seemed like she changed her mind and she reached under the skirt instead sliding her knickers down her legs and throwing them at Neville who caught them and pocketed winking at Luna across the table.

Meanwhile Hermione got off the table with the help of boys and it seemed like she wanted everyone to see a very different kind of show than they were asking for. She suddenly turned to Ron who was sitting on a chair in his underwear and an unbuttoned shirt and leaned to release his manhood from his underpants. Ron slid the chair away from the table. Harry leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs offering Ginny a cigarette and lighting one for himself. The show was going to be more than they expected. Hermione threw one leg over Ron's lap and holding onto his shoulders for support sat down onto his cock moaning loudly. Twins were already clicking the cam coder and picking the best position to shoot from. Ron grabbed Hermione's hips and she started to move, then wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him deeply as his hands were roaming her thighs, reaching under the skirt and squeezing her ass while she was riding him. Harry turned around to see Ernie and Hannah locked in a very heated make-out session while Lavender was massaging Seamus' crotch through his pants as he smoked looking at the lovers constantly.

Hermione broke the kiss and beckoned Draco to come to her and Ron her eyes almost closed and her mind clouded from the alcohol. Draco stood up and walked up to the shagging couple. Hermione reached for his pants and undid the zipper sliding his pants and underwear down his legs while Ron was slamming her hips hard against his own. Harry felt his manhood grow and uncrossed his legs spreading them for a more comfortable position. Hermione took Draco's cock in one hand and started to stroke it as Ron started to buck his hips and she was already groaning in pleasure. Ron leaned to play with her nipple ring with his pierced tongue hooking the ring with the ball and tugging at it with his teeth and Hermione took Draco's cock into her mouth. Draco groaned and threw his head back, his mouth open, as Hermione started deep-throating him while Ron continued to suck on her nipples.

Harry felt something shift between his legs and looked down noticing Ginny who was stripping him of his own underwear and licking his cock from base to tip. He closed his eyes and heard a giggle nearby.

- Well, well, sis, never knew you could do that, - he heard George say as Ginny took him fully in her mouth and he moaned loudly. She held up her middle finger while still having Harry in her mouth. – Right, mum'll be happy to see that.

Draco was already panting hard as Hermione sucked him, already covered in sweat with Ron thrusting wildly into her. Both guys started swearing loudly as Hermione sat down hard on Ron and took Draco's whole cock into her mouth and both emptied themselves into her.

Harry almost bit off his cigarette as Ginny started pumping him furiously. He reached for another shot of Firewhisky and gulped it at once burying his hand in Ginny's red hair. She stopped abruptly, standing up and sitting on the table, still covered with only his scarf. He got to his feet, threw the cigarette into the Firewhisky glass and walked up to her. She willingly spread her legs, beckoning him closer to her as if he minded doing so. His breath made her shiver, partly because he was deadly drunk and smelt of the drink, partly because it was her breasts he was breathing at. She groaned as he licked around her nipple, making it even harder than it was and biting it lightly.

Fred whistled and drew Harry's attention to what was going on beside the fireplace. Hermione was on all fours right on the floor, Draco thrusting wildly behind her while Ron was kneeling in front of her stuffing his manhood into her open mouth. Hermione was moaning in pleasure which was evidently infinite since she had both guys penetrating her non-stop. She stuck her ass up in the air and Draco grabbed it pushing deeper while Ron pulled at her hair making her open her mouth wider.

Harry returned to Ginny's body and continued to examine in with his mouth and hands. He grabbed her inner thigh making her squirm and started massaging it feeling the heat beside his hand. She arched her back moving her breasts closer to his mouth. He caught another nipple sucking it into his mouth as Ginny moaned and then squeezed her thigh harder moving upper slowly.

Meanwhile Hermione was already leaning on the table with her ass to Ron who was trying to go deeper inside it. Hermione was groaning really loud as Draco came up to kiss her fully on the mouth while massaging her clit. Harry saw him pinch it and push three fingers into her at once, thrusting them in and out. Hermione was shivering in pleasure while Ron was moving deeper, almost all of his cock buried in her ass. He leaned on her sweaty back and sighed with relief as his pelvis collided with her butt finally, then grabbed her hips tighter and moved out slowly, then thrust back making Hermione scream into Draco's mouth while he was still plunging his fingers into her. There were already four of them, because he knew that his fingers weren't thick enough and with his thumb he was massaging her sweet spot.

Harry licked around the rosy nipple again still looking at the crazy threesome while Ginny snaked her hand down to her treasures and started rubbing it hard touching him in the process. He left her chest and licked his way down to her navel where he stopped just to lick around her belly-button, then moved to where her hand was. She did great job pleasuring herself, especially when she was thinking about him, and he was having nasty thought every time somebody told him that Ginny liked him. He knew exactly how much she did, it was her hand proving it now. She was dreaming of him in her bed when she was alone, she thought of him while getting off, just as she was now.

He kissed her palm lightly then licked the lonely thumb that was sticking out as she pumped her fingers. He could smell her, she was driving him mad with her scent, with her moans and her hand that was raping her own body now. He gently took her hand and put it away looking up at her innocently as his tongue darted out against her sweet bud. She moaned quietly, the sound of her throat lost in Hermione's wild screams. His tongue moved again pressing harder. She put one of the fingers that were pleasuring her moments before into her mouth and licked around it. Harry kissed her clit. She moaned again and started to suck on her finger.

The table was shaking under Hermione. Harry could see Draco's pale legs hanging off the edge while Hermione's were in the position of facing him and Ron's were completing the picture standing right behind her. Harry adjusted to the movements of the table and licked Ginny's whole womanhood closing his eyes with pleasure as he tasted her and captured her clit with his mouth sucking hard. Ginny screamed pushing her fingers deeper into her mouth. Harry felt blood rush to his cock. He was kneeling on the floor watching Ron's knees buckle as his best male friend was savaging his best female friend's intimate spots.

The cam coder was dangerously close to his face. He was performing his real magic on Ginny, penetrating her with his tongue, licking her all around, sucking, nibbling, rubbing as he added his fingers. She was roaming her hands all over her body, Harry saw a pale arm grab her breast and fondle it which drove him insane. He was thrusting his fingers into her body as she started to moan louder, repeating his name quietly, Draco started to play with her nipple rubbing it, tugging at it, slapping her breast lightly and holding onto it as Ginny threw her head back.

Harry stood up between her legs. Hermione was still straddling Draco and had Ron thrusting behind her as all of them had their eyes closed and the guys were moaning as Hermione was screaming holding onto Draco's shoulders. Harry watched Draco move his hand away from Ginny to slap Hermione's ass and then Ron repeated his action going faster. He could sense Ginny's center with his manhood, it was calling for him, begging for him. Their eyes met. He grabbed her hips and plunged into her burying himself as deep as he could. She threw her head back once again and gasped shutting her eyes. He felt as she contracted around him for a split second, he was enjoying the feeling, but then he felt her spread her legs even more and he went deeper, then pulled out and started thrusting into her hard and fast. He had never wanted her more than now, she was only his own property, he could do to her whatever he wanted, she belonged to him.

As he was picking up his pace, Ginny's arm slid down again and she started massaging her clit. Harry was ready to explode as he looked down seeing himself going in and out of her while she was pleasuring herself for him. He was close. She looked at him seductively and licked her lips, then brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the tips making Harry lose control. Then he thought he had gone straight to heaven. Ginny leaned back and as Draco snaked his arm around her and started to massage her spot, she reached for Hermione and the girls locked in a heated kiss making all the guys swear out loud as they started to finally reach their climax. Hermione put her hand on Ginny's stomach while still kissing her with all her might, then moved it up and started fondling her breast while Draco was furiously rubbing her clit making her contract around Harry harder and more often. All five of them were sweaty and as Harry finally felt his orgasm wash over him, he heard everyone moan louder than ever, Ron, Draco and Harry whose mouths were not busy screamed loudly in unison while the girls' scream was muffled in their kiss that ended only when Ron fell on Hermione's back, Draco fell onto the table and Harry emptied himself into Ginny panting heavily.

The girls parted and smiled at each other, then Harry felt another jolt of pleasure as their tongues touched lightly. The twins were saying their good-byes promising that they'll make sure everyone will know about that night. Harry pulled out of Ginny as everyone else stood up and gathered themselves collecting their clothes and chatting loudly as if nothing had just happened.

Harry watched Ginny cross her legs and wrap his scarf around her bare breasts. He licked his lips and grinned.

- I love this game, - she said picking up the cards, standing up and heading towards the boys' dormitory, the useless scarf sliding down to her waist leaving her naked. She turned around and winked at Harry. – Wanna play more?


End file.
